Rock and Roll Radio
by 15thBurningFiddle
Summary: /Playlist Challenge/ I don't care about history, becuase that's not where I want to be./Uchiha/Sakura.IzuSaku, SasuSaku, MadaSaku, ItaSaku, ShiSaku./


**Amerika-Rammstein**

* * *

"What do you mean, it's against the law?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…but that would be statutory rape." Izuna blushes. He gently removes the girl's hand from his zipper.

She pouts. "But…" Then her lips turn up in a devious smirk. "Is it just penetration?"

"I don't know. I think it includes everything…" Tomato red Izuna mumbles.

"hmmm… I'll ask Itachi-"

"No!" Izuna interrupts. "I'm-I'm pretty sure it includes everything, Sakura-chan, until you're eighteen."

Silence.

"I think it's until you're sixteen in the state of Nevada."

"Where is Nevada?"

"The US."

Izuna laughs nervously.

"Izuna-kun, have you ever been on a plane?"

* * *

**Polyuska Polye-Russian Red Army Choir**

* * *

The woman's sobs breaks the silence of the night like a bolt of lightning, her wails the pattering of rain.

"Itachi-kun…Oh Itachi-kun…"

The field is stained with tears, and the wind carries her cries to the other side of the world, but the corpse stays still.

* * *

**Light's Theme-Death Note**

* * *

"I understand, Kakashi-sensei."

"Do you?" He cups her chin gently, the usual twinkle in his eyes replaced with sadness.

"Are you sure you understand what this means for you?"

(For us?)

"I understand." Her voice does not shake. "I will marry the Uchiha to bring stability to Konoha, to serve my village to the best of my ability."

Kakashi slides his mask down and lays a soft kiss on her forehead. "Someone else can be chosen. Think about it."

(please?)

She shakes her head. "Sensei, I must."

He hangs his head and wonders why

(it's always him.)

* * *

**Wake Up-Three Days Grace**

* * *

Sakura stares into the clear, bubbly liquid, her eyes making it disappear and reappear again and again. The dark, sultry lights of the bar make it all the easier for the vodka to dance in her vision.

Drowsily, she shuts her eyes and they stop burning. Coloured spots appear behind her lids. She slumbers for a moment, then someone taps her shoulder.

She blinks. Throwing back another gulp of the fiery liquid hurriedly, she turns around with a glare.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke." She grits her teeth. "You know what?" She slurs. She leans into the man, who gasps in surprise, and pain, as she throws the drink into his open eyes.

* * *

**Time Is Running Out-Muse**

* * *

She is beautiful.

Itachi watches as the woman gently pours green chakra into his abdomen, the mingling of their chakras, a rather intimate experience, making his skin tingle in a pleasant way. It feels like a lover's caress.

The chakra flow stops abruptly, and the medic straightens.

"I am done, Uchiha-san." She says crisply.

She sits up and pulls his shirt down slowly. "Please do not call me Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan." He purrs. "Itachi is fine."

"Please leave, Uchiha-san." She monotones.

"You do not refer to my uncle as 'Uchiha-san."

"I love him, Uchiha-san. Not you."

Old Friend-Akira Yamaoka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

"Sakura…I am the same person."

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke-kun." She blinks hard. "You're…you're so different. I can see it in your eyes."

"What do you see, Sakura?" His voice thickens. "My love for you? My loyalty? I could have had any of the women I met, and I didn't. I loved you too much. Don't you see?"

"I don't see anything, Sasuke." She crushes her lids to her cheek. "I don't see anything."

* * *

**My Girlfriend (Who Lives In Canada)-Avenue Q, Rod.**

* * *

"I have a girlfriend." Shisui insists.

"Riggght. Just admit you're gay and get it over with, Shisui." Naruto shoves a mouthful of noodles in his mouth, slurping eagerly. "I have never seen you with anyone except Itachi-ice bitch."

"I'm not gay! Seriously!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a homosexual, Shisui."

"Shisui-kun?" Naruto and Sai both turn around quickly, Naruto sloshing his rman bowl's contents onto a genin with glasses, who sputtered indignantly.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? What do you want with him?"

Sakura blushes heavily and ignores her friend.. "Ummm…you forgot your…clothes." Sakura quickly shoves a plastic box in his hand and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Shisui smirks lazily after the girl, and Naruto snatches the plastic bag from his hand.

Shisui blinks at him, still in a daze.

"What is this? Make-up? High heels?" Naruto sneers. He opens the bag and extracts the contents with a ramen incrusted hand.

"Dickless…"

"Oh my God…"

"Hey, she patched them up for me!"

House of Wolves-My Chemical Romance'

"He's not as terrible as you say he is." Sakura hisses. "He wants nothing but the best for Konoha! A revolution!"

"A revolution, huh?" Kakashi tightens the chakra ropes around the woman's arms. "What kind of revolution?"

She falls silent, looking at the sky. Her lips twist into a smile.

"You'll see soon."

* * *

**It's Only Rock and Roll-The Rolling Stones**

* * *

Sakura laughs, rocking her hips to the rhythm of the band's slow beat. "I doubt that would happen." She yells to her friend. "He wouldn't do anything."

"He totally would!" Ino yells back. "Do it!"

Sakura stares at her friend. Ino impatiently pushes the marker into her hand. "Do it!"

XXXX

Izuna grins as his fingers fly across the keyboard, his sweaty hair sticking to his face. He lives for this, the screaming fans, the loud music that threatens to make him blind _and deaf_, the sweat and blood and ink that pours into these songs. The love.

Suddenly, something soft flies intohis face and he almost messes up, but it lands innocently at his feet. None of the other band members notice…

The song plays on and he is beyond curious. What is it?

Finally, his brother and nephew end the song with a loud bashing of the drums and a wail. He bends over as the curtain separates his band/family from the fans and picks up the object from the ground.

It…it is a bra.

With his name on it.

And a phone number.

He blushes and sticks it into his pant's elastic.

* * *

**Gives You Hell-All American Rejects**

* * *

Sakura walks down the street, swaying slightly as she hums a slow song. Her yellow sundress covers her black two piece bathing suit completely, but her wet hair and towel give away where she came from. Her sneakers tap the pavement in a constant rhythm, until…She sees a flash of familiar black hair.

She turns slightly.

A man with black hair, and a woman with red eyes and a violet dress, a violet maternity dress to be exact, pushes a stroller down the street. The woman is talking enthusiastically, but the man only grunts in acknowledgement occasionally. The baby, a red haired boy with beautiful red eyes, gurgles and presses a bottle to his greedy lips.

Sakura smiles and waves slightly, walking towards the couple.

"What an adorable baby!" Sakura says pleasantly. She licks her popsicle carefully and smiles.

"Thank you!" The woman gushes. "He just started walking, so he's a little troublemaker…Isn't he, Sasuke-kun?"

He grunts.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asks, sticking her popsicle in her mouth yet again

"Ye-yes, he is." Sasuke looks at her with miserable eyes, and Sakura smiles.

* * *

**A/N:**

I only did a couple of songs, but I thought the whole thing would be useless if my mood was different. Stolen from BrittMarie.

I want to do an ItaSaku or something for her, because she is awesome, but...my mind is blank. Hmm.

Have a nice day!


End file.
